"Fall and Rise PART 2"
Sypnosis |WEST SIDE LABRATORY- 9:43- October 2nd| "Open up your eyes...BIRD BRAIN!" A evil laughing voice said. Robin woke up, to see he was concealed on a large metal bed, where 4 metal bars each wrapped around each one of Robin's leg and arm. He turned his head forward to see it was none other than the ''Joker. ''And just like before, his red, green and yellow suit was torn in half, as a long scrape on his face was oozing out blood. "Guess you haven't gave up, clown. Still trying to have all the fun before your only victim dies?" Robin muttered as he strangled to get out of the table's grasp. "I just want to see a SMILE on your face, bird boy!!!" Joker laughed. Joker walked to the other side of the room, where there was a long purple door. Joker knocked twice, opened the door, swirled like he was in a performance and jumped to see Harley Quinn. "Harley...is it ready?" Joker chuckled. "COOKED TO PERFECTION, MR. J!" Harley Quinn responded in her red and white checker costume. Joker pulled two large hammer like tazers out of her large red grill and went over to Robin on the large white table. Joker laughed as he took one step closer, about to electrocute Robin to death. Robin kicked and screamed, but he couldn't get untangled from the Joker's grasp. He kicked one final time, as his Titan Transceiver flew out of his pocket. It was golden, black, red and white just like always. "My transceiver...thank god...hopefully someone can pick up.." Robin mumbled as he kicked moved his leg so that it swung over where his head was. He nodded it open with his nose, and started to yell for help. "ANYONE! ANYONE! PLEASE!!! I'M IN CRITICAL DANGER, PLEASE PICK UP! ANYONE!" Harley Quinn smashed the transceiver with her large brown hammer as she suddenly heard Robin yelling for help. "Oh Robby poo...no one's going to save you." Joker laughed as he clapped the tazers together, charging large volts of electricity. "Take notes, honey," Joker said to Harley, "the fun's about to begin!!!" Joker shocked Robin in the face, as he screamed for help. He shocked him in the chest, then in the leg and arm. "NOW FOR THE FINALE!!!" Joker screamed. The evil clown almost had his tazer on Robin's chin..as a dark grey figure broke through the door, slamming a batarang in Joker's heart. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Joker yelled as he fell to the ground, motionless. The figure stepped out of the shade to be revealed as Batman. The dark knight ran over to Robin, as he checked to see if he was still alive. Robin had his face turned over, and Batman turned it so he was facing him. -Robin's face was brainwashed, laughing repeatedly as the Joker always had done. "Robin...." Batman moaned. Robin kept laughing, as there seemed to be no stop. The Dark Knight tried to break Robin free, but Harley Quinn jumped at Batman, slamming her big brown hammer at his head. Batman kicked her in the chest, smacked her in the face, and injected a batarang right in the Hammer's head. It exploded, as Harley Quinn slammed against the wall unconsious. Robin walked off of the table like there was nothing there, and grabbed a purple green gun as he continued to laugh. He shot it, as Batman dodged, making the bullet hit a the roof as the entire lab became to fall down. "What have they done to you..."Batman cried. Robin laughed right in his face, as his laugh became a cry as he fell down- gasping to control himself. Batman's eyes grew soar as he watched his own sidekick go through torture. Batman went to pick up Robin, but Tim quickly jumped up with tears on his face and shot Batman in the arm. Tears still stroked down Robin's face, as he still laughed. Batman ran away as soon as he could, hopeless. |BATCAVE-10:22- October 2nd| "Where's Robin?"A man in a black motorcycle jacket with a red burgular mask said. "He...Joker was successful. Robin..was kidnapped, brainwashed.I went to save him, but he shot me in the arm. It's hopeless, he's one of them now." Batman said as he crouched down, revealing his bandaged arm. "Wait...the new Joker? You've got to be freaking kidding me, he would never become such a bozo like him." The red man replied. "No, Red Hood. His mind got altered into a state where-" "He litterally became insane,"The red teen replied. Batman stood up and started to take off his gloves and mask. "Joker's got to go down for this! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ROBIN LIKE THAT? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT JOKER COULD DO NOW!" Red Hood yelled. "No, Jason. It's our fault...we haven't been paying attention to Robin or any of his team. Oh, and Joker got shot- by none other than Robin himself, which makes me wonder if there's still Tim inside there..." Bruce said as he took off his cape, hanging it in his secret closet. "What are we going to do about the Teen Titans?" "They seperated already, months before I found out that that they weren't saving the world anymore." "Wait..so who the heck is going to bring the Titans back?" "We won't. I've assembled a new group of rookies. You're the leader." |TITANS TOWER-10:28-October 7| Batman pulled up with Red Hood as they walked into the tower. Batman patted Red Hood's shoulder, as he comforted him, "Don't worry, Jason. If Robin could do it, you can too. Hey, i've heard from Beast Boy and Cyborg that it was alot of fun being a titan." "Mostly because they sat there playing video games," Red Hood replied. Red Hood walked in the tower, coming through the main door. "Yo, who's here?" There was complete silence at first, until a kid in small blue pajamas walked up to Red Hood and yelled all at once, "SHAZAM!!!" The kid instantly became a super muscular man with a blue costume that had a lightning symbol on it. He had black hair and one big chin. " 'Who wants to know?" The man said, boldly showing off his abs. "Red Hood," Red Hood replied."I'm your new leader; Batman sent me here." Two figures came flying in, one a tall teen that was dressed up to look like a beetle, and one 10 year old kid that had a green ring, a green mask, and a green suit with a lantern symbol on his chest. "Woah, woah, woah, woah WOAH." The beetle man said. "You're our new leader?" The green kid said. Red Hood shook his head. "You don't look so tough, Miss little red robin hood!" Shouted the green kid from behind. The green kid shot a light green fist out of his tiny bright ring, swinging it at Red Hood's chest. Red Hood dodged, kicked out his pistols, grabbed them, and shot the kid's ring right off his hand. "OW!!!" The green kid screamed. The blue man and the beetle laughed. "My name is Captain Marvel Jr, Red Hood. Glad we can have you as a leader." The blue man said. "Yes, it is very thrilling to have you here on this theoretically great team of ours. My name is Dan Garett, son of-" Red Hood chuckled, "Look, kid. I only need to know your name." The beetle man blushed. "Oh, right- Blue Beetle." Red Hood shook hands with Captain Marvel and Blue beetle, as he saw the green boy getting up, ready to fight another round. He swung a ball with spikes at Red Hood, but all Jason did was jump. "I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT, KID, ALL I WANT TO DO IS INTRODUCE MYSELF!" Red Hood screamed. TO BE WRITTEN Category:Episodes Category:Fan-episode